It is known to provide a stand to support a stringed instrument (e.g., guitar, bass guitar, violin, guitar, sitar, viola, cello, harp, double bass, rebab, banjo, mandolin, ukulele, etc.) when the instrument is not being played but when ready access to the stringed instrument is desired (e.g., in a studio, during a performance, etc.).
FIG. 1 illustrates an example of a known stand 1 for a stringed instrument. The stand 1 is offered under the trademark ON-STAGE®. The stand 1 includes a base 2, a post 3 receivable in the base 1 and extending upwardly therefrom, a lower support 4 disposed relative to a lower end portion of the post 3, and an upper support 5 disposed relative to an upper end portion of the post 3. The lower support 4 forms a u-shape and is configured to support a body of a stringed instrument (not shown) in a substantially vertical position. The upper support 5 is configured to support a neck of the stringed instrument. The upper support 5 includes a security strap 6 for securing the neck of the stringed instrument in the upper support 5. A first end of the security strap 6 is connected to a first side of the upper support 5. A second end of the security strap 6 is removably connected to a second side of the upper support 5. After the neck of the stringed instrument is received in the security strap 6, the security strap 6 is connected across the opening of the upper support 5 to prevent the stringed instrument from tipping over and/or falling out of the stand 1. The distance between the lower support 4 and the upper support 5 is between 19.25″ and 24″, depending on how the post 3 is adjusted relative to the base 2.
A disadvantage of known stands for stringed instruments (e.g., the stand 1 shown in FIG. 1) is that they require a manual step to lock the security strap 6 across the upper support 5. This step can be disruptive when a musician is performing, or when the musician otherwise desires to quickly change instruments. Aspects of the present invention are directed to these and other problems.